Fight with Asimaja
by magine99
Summary: only a few years after Chihiro leaves the spirit world, the most powerful spirit, Asimaja, tries to pass a spell over the spirit world so that no humans can ever find it. the bathhouse fights back, but will it be enough for Chihiro?
1. the plan

**Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I actually never saw Spirited Away until just about a month ago. So it wasn't really a childhood favorite for me. I saw it in my English class after we read the book **_**Coraline**_**. My teacher said it was kind of like it. Boy was I in for a surprise. I ended up loving the movie, and one thing led to another with me discovering a spirited away story afterwards. I became obsessed, and now here I am, writing my own SA story. Hope you enjoy****‼**

_(About two years after chihiro left the spirit world.)_

_No. This could not be happening. With this, she would never be able to come back. _He didn't let himself think her name. He tried to stay away from those thoughts, but for some reason they were everywhere, and haunted him endlessly.

"So, my good people, we must block off the spirit gate once and for all. We will suffer endlessly if any one of those destructive humans would ever find this world." lord Asimaja concluded. _No, no, no, no, no! _Haku screamed in his mind. _That's not true‼ If she can't come back, I will have truly failed my promise to her_. _If she can't comeback…_

He found Lin after the horrible speech was done.

"Lin! Lin!" she spun around.

"Haku! What do we do?" it was the first time he had seen Lin look so helpless.

"We must organize a meeting; but keep it secret. It should only consist of you, me, and Kamaji. But if anyone else comes to you in despair over what has happened, invite them. We will meet tonight at eleven, after everyone should have lights out." Lin nodded.

"Go tell Kamaji!" she said, and with that their secret planning was finished, only to have a larger meeting tonight.

Kamaji nodded wisely.

"You're right, we must do something." He said after Haku was done telling him what had happened. Later that night, Haku was waiting in the boiler room with Kamaji for Lin and any recruits of hers.

"Okay, I'm here, sorry we're late," Lin said, stepping through the small wooden door that led from the boiler room to the servant girls' bedrooms.

"Good. I take it you found someone to come with you, then?" Haku questioned.

"Um... yeah I found _someone _to come with me…" Lin answered looking behind her. He shot her a quizzical glance, but soon he found out why. A long stream of employees of the bathhouse poured out of the small door and into the boiler room.

"Lin! What did you do, just scream it out to the entire world? This is supposed to be a small secret meeting with spirits who really care!" Haku fumed. If half the stupid bathhouse was here, Yubaba would find out about it no time.

"Settle down, you dumb dragon! These people really do care! All of them came to me, with real problems about how this whole world is going to collapse if we didn't do something soon! Not to mention all the complaints about never seeing Sen again!"

"Alright!" Haku cut her off. The line of employees just kept coming. Under his anger, Haku felt almost touched. He wasn't the only one who knew she was worth fighting for.

Once everyone had gotten settled, Kamaji made his speech.

"As you all know, the most powerful spirit in this world has started to cast a very strong protective spell over the entire spirit world. He believes it is necessary to save the spirit world from being discovered by any destructive humans. It has been centuries since anything like this has been attempted. To resist its magic would be a very hard thing to do. But, as many of you are set to do so, I believe we _must_ resist it."

"You're right" spoke Haku. "We must fight."

**Already working on the next chapter! Please review! Let me know what you think, thanks, bye. :D **


	2. finally home

**Hi, sorry I took so long to update, it got deleted, then part of it wasn't saved… anyway, enjoy!**

_(7 years after the plan, 9 years since Chihiro first left the spirit world.)_

Chihiro sat in her favorite tree, overlooking her favorite river. Okay, so it wasn't _really_ a river. But it was special to her, even if it was covered up by an ugly campus of tall apartment buildings. The thing she loved most about it though is that if you listened very closely, like she always did, you could hear the river, beating mightily against what used to be its banks, now flowing underground. Her mind flashed back. Her little pink shoe rushing farther and farther away from her, as her short, slender arm kept reaching for it. One last swipe sent her tumbling into the river. Then, out of nowhere, something saved her. Chihiro sighed and smiled. And, five years after that, she had gotten to meet her savior. The whole thing blazed through her mind, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

_"Will we meet again some time?"_

_ "Sure we will"_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "Promise"_

A tear brimmed over and splashed on her cheek, mixing with the rain that had begun to fall. _It was a promise._ Chihiro jumped down from her tree and ran away from Kohaku, shielding herself from the rain by throwing up her sweatshirt between her head and the dark sky, all the time cursing the rain. A deep rumble surrounded her as the rain pounded down harder than before. Chihiro just reached her car in time to escape the first flash of lightning, illuminating the entire sky.

_And today's forecast is…_

Chihiro slammed her fist down, silencing the radio.

"_Stupid thing never plays music, never wants me to wake up to something nice and pleasant, doesn't it_?" Chihiro thought as she rolled over.

About an hour later her hair was brushed and pulled back into a long ponytail, her teeth were cleaned and she looked decent. After a quick mirror check, she drove down to the small restaurant she waitressed at.

"_Maybe I should try the gate again, today could be the day! No, I should just go back to his river…" _Chihiro thought as she asked the repeating question of "what can I get you?" but the more she thought about it, the more sure she became. _"I'm just going to try. If I don't get through the gate today, there's no loss, right?" _ She still felt extremely nervous for some reason. She had been let down by the gate any number of times, but what if she got in? What would she do, where would she go, would everything be the same… would everyone still remember her? She took in a deep breath; of course they would. She was over reacting, anyway; what were the chances of her finally getting in after nine years of trying?

Her car came to a stop outside the ghoulish statue. _"Here goes nothing" _she thought. Chihiro shut off her car slammed the door. As she walked towards the massive building, her eyes traveled up the front to see how tall it really was. The hollow entrance stared back at her. How many times had she been here, gone down the tunnel, and found out that there was really nothing there? How many times had she hoped and hoped for something that all seemed like nothing but a dream? Chihiro sighed and leaned against the massive structure.

"_This building's not old; its fake- these stones are just made of plaster" Chihiro's dad had said, all those years ago. He patted the wall, as if to prove it_

Chihiro took one step into the tunnel entrance. Then, another. She made her way down the passageway, running her hands against the rough walls. She finally made it to the cathedral-type building, and saw sunlight steaming in through the stained glass windows. A train whistle sounded, and she froze.

"_That wasn't a… could it be?"_

Chihiro timidly stepped out of the building, and looked around the corner.

Yes, it was. She had made it. After nine years of trying, she was back in the spirit world. The happiest feeling rushed through her body. Joy filled her heart, as she gaped at the world around her. She couldn't exactly remember what happened next, but she began running, full out running, towards the place she had called her home. The place she truly belonged in.

Haku was battling something. He could feel it in the air. Something was wrong. His vey soul was fighting, fighting for his life. Haku let out a bellow and thrashed in the air. Whatever he was fighting was taking over, winning.

It was almost dusk by the time Chihiro reached the river. It was not in the form of a wide sea, or the grassy plains, or even the rocky creek it had been when she first came here. There was water, but it was only a few feet deep, and not nearly as wide as the sea, as she had called it. Deciding to walk as far as she could, and swim if it got too deep, Chihiro stripped herself of her shoes and socks and placed them on the banks. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail with her purple hair band she had used since she was ten, she stepped into the shallow water. She let her toes explore the muddy bottom, and stared up at the sky, alive with twinkling lights. As she did, a long, white figure writhed through the night sky, cutting it like a knife. Fading from her sight, Chihiro decided not to worry about it too much. The spirit world was a strange place. She started through the water, and it did get deeper. Almost halfway through, the water up to her waist, the white figure whooshed by her, almost knocking her off her feet. After momentarily staggering in the water, Chihiro regained her balance but was now trembling from fright.

She could see it all clearly now- the lights, the stands, and _yes _the bathhouse. She was almost to land when the white creature dived again. Chihro let out a piercing scream as it tore past her and dug his teeth into her right leg.

Limping, her head throbbing, Chihiro barley made it to the bathhouse before everything went dark.

**what did you think? Not too cliché with the rain, I hope? Please review!**


	3. brown eyes

Haku woke up on the banks of the now very large river, wondering where he was and what had happened to him. It was the middle of the night, and very cold. He was just getting up and stretching his sore muscles when he smelled blood. Blood? He raced against the wind to find out what happened. Nearing the entrance of the bathhouse, the smell became stronger, almost unbearable now. Wondering what was happening with his groggy mind, he nearly tripped over an unconscious girl. The girl was obviously human from her smell. Her face was dirty, and covered with her long chestnut hair. Not knowing what else to do, Haku scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Lin-Lin!"

"Eh? H-Haku? What's going on? What time is it?"

As an answer to one of her questions, and frankly just to shut her up, Haku pointed to the unconscious human at his feet he had laid on the ground.

"Oh, Haku!" Lin whispered frantically "what do we do?"

Haku was thoughtful for a moment before saying decisively "Kamaji."

Kamaji woke with a start, but thankfully quickly, (thanks to Lin's expert annoyance) as the human girl was becoming white as a sheet, loosing blood from her right leg.

"Whaty, who, master peanut and… Lin? Haku? What's going on?"

"I asked the same thing, Kamaji" Lin said dryly

"Kamaji," Haku said worriedly "I, um, stumbled across something on my way in…" Haku still didn't know what he was coming in from, the last thing he remembered was swooping down and… and then he woke up. But he never, never made mistakes while flying, never crash landed, and he especially never passed out like that…

"-Haku!" Kamaji's voice broke into his thoughts. Haku looked up to see him waving his arms, gesturing him to step on it and get the right herbs for the girl. He stepped over to one of the drawers and pulled out a couple of purple leaves, then handed them to Kamaji, who was quickly chopping something and mixing something else and reaching out to grab more herbs, all at the same time.

"Get some blankets, Haku," Kamaji instructed. "Lay her down" Haku gingerly picked the girl up and set her down on some quilts Kamaji had. Meanwhile, Kamaji had finished his concoction, and he spread it up and down her right calf, and then carefully bandaged it. The girl groaned, ever so softly, but it made all three of them freeze. "It's alright, she's not waking up yet," Kamaji said, the first to recover.

Chihiro watched as a long, beautiful, white dragon danced before her. She was dreaming, of course, even she knew that, but she let herself dream anyway, dream about her home, the spirit world, about Lin and Kamaji and Haku, the white dragon that was here with her now. And there she slept, and there she dreamt, waiting for reality to catch up with her…

Soon after she found herself lying face down, feeling the hard ground underneath her, softened by an old quilt. Her incoherent mind came up with the fact that she had fallen off her bed, taking her blankets with her. Chihiro forced her eyes open and was beginning to sit up when a shocking pain shot through her right leg. With a small cry, she let her head fall back onto the small pillow. She tried again in opening her eyes and this time succeeded, only to meet the bright green ones staring back into hers.

Haku watched as the girl opened her eyes. Brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes that he had seen before. Brown eyes that contained everything- their first meeting, a job, a contract, a final test, and the promise of seeing each other again.


End file.
